Corazón negro
by Freak'Jo
Summary: Ella estaba herida, su luz se había apagado y cada día está quedando más desahuciada. Elizabeth . Un nombre que ya no figuraba nada.
1. Prefacio

******Buenas. Estoy comenzando en la página, y decidí partir con una historia original. **

Historia original, personajes me pertenecen al cien por ciento.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que mentía, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que sólo yo me daba cuenta.

— Claro. –dije sin divagar, estaba harta de sus juegos, pero simplemente me hacía asentir hasta lo más estúpido.

Sonrió divertido y segundos después llegó uno de sus mejores amigos. Se tenía que ir.

"Típico" susurré.

Qué lindo es pasar un momento con la persona que más quieres, con esa persona que hace que tus días fríos y ácidos, se vuelvan un hermoso día cálido y suave como el terciopelo. Lástima que el sueño acaba cuando te das cuenta que esa persona que tanto te ilusiona es sólo eso, una ilusión.


	2. Sentimientos apagados

**Sentimientos apagados.**

— ¡Cállate! – grité vivazmente al compañero de salón que se sentaba tras mío. Éste me miró con un rostro aterrorizado.

— Lo siento. – musitó casi sin sonido.

Miré con un rostro amargo, frío y un poco oscuro. ¿Qué importaba lo que pudiera decir? Poco me importaba lo que opinaran de mí, estaba simplemente harta de la misma rutina.

Me di vuelta después de responderle con una mirada de odio. Me coloqué mis auriculares y elevé la música al más alto nivel, empecé a mirar un punto fijo en la pared mientras un profesor de pelo castaño claro y delantal blanco que explicaba cosas que no me importaba escuchar. Bajé la mirada y me dediqué a mirar mi brazo derecho que tenía unas marcas de mis momentos de odio, rabia, de simple desesperación. Cerré mis ojos moviéndome al compás de la música sintiendo mis ojos más húmedos de lo común, pero no me importó.

Poco después sentí que tocaban mi hombro, era mi compañera de puesto preguntándome si entendía algo de lo que estaban explicando, yo negué con la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas; me preguntó que pasaba, yo sólo me paré del asiento y salí del salón con mi mochila en la espalda. Sentí los gritos de mi profesor que mascullaba tras mío que volviera al salón, yo le ignoré haciéndole un gesto despreciativo levantando mi dedo del medio.

Empecé a correr por el pasillo, en un colegio de tantos pisos era fácil escaparse, nunca había nadie en el primero. Llegué a la puerta de entrada y me detuvo una de las monjas que rondaba por el colegio, la miré de reojo y ella empezó a tirar palabras que realmente ni cuenta me daba de lo que decía. Después de unos segundos mirando a la nada, abrí la puerta y salí. La monja me gritaba aún más fuerte que mi profesor, pero le hice caso omiso.

Llovía con sol. ¡Qué estupidez! Era temprano, la verdad no pasaba las 10 de la mañana, al día siguiente tendría problemas, pero uno más no era nada. Fui en busca de ella, la única persona que sabía que no me defraudaría, necesitaba algo más.

Caminé hacia la costa, hacia la playa que nunca me escondía nada, caminé a paso firme, decidida. La vi sentada sobre la arena, se movía bastante, al compás de las olas; drogada, nuevamente. Claro, eso era y yo también lo necesitaba. Caminé rápidamente hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

— Hola.

Susurré, sabía que me había escuchado. Bajé mí vista hacia su mano derecha, tenía un cigarro casero, más bien era algo más, me provocaba un dulce aroma a triunfo. Se percató de mi vista y metió su mano izquierda al bolso que estaba en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Sacó otro "cigarrillo" y me lo alzó junto con un encendedor color escarlata.

Prendí el cigarrillo y comenzó a salir un olor suave pero a la vez intenso. Su mirada se posaba en la mía y seguramente la mía era de placer. Sin recordar más, ni siquiera mi nombre, me levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar hacia el mar, estaba calmo. Bajé mis brazos y seguí caminando al compás de las olas, casi terminado de fumar me saqué lentamente la ropa que me cubría dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Tiré el cigarrillo al mar, yéndome yo junto a él. Una eufórica risa me inundaba, no podía parar. Había dejado de llover y ahora se tornaba un día muy soleado. Me percaté de que no sabía cómo había llegado tan adentro.

Escuché que me gritaba, sentía su voz a varios metros de mí. Le miré y estaba en la orilla del mar, gritándome que volviera. Su larga falda hacía juego con el mar, se habían unido, ya que tenía hasta las rodillas mojadas. Le alcé una mano, para indicarle que me encontraba bien. Sin embargo, para que no se preocupara más me acerqué nuevamente a la orilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Divagué, mi voz era seria poco agradable de escuchar. Su mirada se había vuelto normal, a mí el agua me había calmado pero aún estaba medio mareada. Sentí que algo subía por mi garganta, un sabor ácido y algo amargo me subía; sentía que iba a vomitar. Evadí el sabor asqueroso que se sentía y me concentré en ella que miraba de una forma extraña. Sólo negó y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. El mareo había aumentado; "perfecto" murmuré para mí.

Bajé la cabeza al ver que se había ido, no pude detenerla; apenas me mantenía en pie. Al mover un poco mi pie húmedo en la arena vi un papel un poco quemado. Me arrodillé, ya que si me agachaba seguramente me iba directo de cara. Era un papel en el que había algo envuelto, estaba quemado hace poco. Lo leí.

"_Te necesito." _

¿Me necesita? Arrugué el papel que tenía mano y abrí lentamente lo que estaba envuelto, otro cigarrillo con el mismo encendedor color escarlata que tanto me gustaba. Me senté en la arena húmeda, seguía en ropa interior y no me importaba si me miraban o no. Prendí el segundo cigarrillo, me sentí libre. Puse mis audífonos nuevamente al máximo nivel; me movía al compás de la música, al ritmo y a las olas del mar. Respiré hondo y miré hacia la arena jugando con el encendedor que tenía entre mis manos. Miré a mi costado en un instante y di por hecho que un muchacho se acercaba a mí, sería de unos 25 años, cabello castaño y una mirada perdida. ¡Oh, no! La de mirada perdida era yo. Saqué mis audífonos y los guardé en mi bolso. Él me miraba con un rostro que me produjo algo de asco, se sentó a mi lado con una cara que poco podía evadir, puso su mano sobre mi pierna y con la otra acarició mi rostro, su aliento era entre alcohol y un poco a humo de cigarro, un poco desagradable.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Me acerqué a su rostro levemente provocándolo.

Él se acercó más, casi a milímetros de mi rostro. Le miré a los ojos, algo más me decía, pero seguía esperando su respuesta. Dentro de poco aspiré el humo y se lo tiré en el rostro.

— A ti.

— Estoy drogada, y ni así me acercaría a ti.

Me levanté rápidamente tambaleándome, traté de irme lo más rápido posible. Él me miró con una sonrisa burlona desde abajo, hice un gesto estúpido para mi gusto y me fui. Estaba drogada, pero hoy simplemente no me sentía del todo bien. Inhalé nuevamente, esta vez más profundo y un poco más lento. Mantuve el aire dentro mucho tiempo, de ahí lo espiré mientras caminaba para volver a la calle. Boté la colilla y me puse mi falda a cuadros del colegio, con mi camisa blanca que estaba mojada producto a que mi ropa interior seguía mojada producto de haberme metido al mar minutos atrás. Caminé hacia mi casa tambaleándome un poco. Dejé mi camisa entreabierta, falda corta y mi corbata colgando del bolso. Agradecía enormemente estar en una familia donde nadie se preocupaba por nadie, en casa no había nadie; mi mamá salía a trabajar temprano y tenía suerte si veía a mi papá durante la semana. Como no tenía hermanos, todo era más fácil y aunque no podía echarle la culpa a nadie siempre me salía con la mía.

Rebusqué dentro de mi bolso para ver si estaba mi llave, cerré los ojos lentamente al encontrar mi llavero buscando la cerradura de la puerta rápidamente. Probablemente si abría los ojos me caería de espalda, o chocaría contra la puerta; estaba demasiado mareada, no sabía cómo seguía en pie.

Abrí la cerradura y al compás mis ojos se abrieron lentamente; sentí que me había ido hacia delante, pero no había sido así. Saqué la llave de la puerta cerrándola a mi espalda, me afirmé contra la pared por unos segundos para luego seguir el camino hacia mi habitación. Al subir los dos primero escalones, vi un pequeño mueble negro, gastado y muy antiguo. Había robado de él varias veces, cuando estaba necesitada y también cuando sentía ganas de escapar. La última vez que saqué algo de ahí me fui al parque por la noche, y no recuerdo nada más de aquella noche. Obviamente ahora no lo haría; estábamos a plena luz del día. Bajé los dos escalones que había subido y abrí la puerta de aquel mueble de madera lleno de polvo sacando una botella transparente con un líquido traslúcido.

Subí la escalera con lentitud, seguía mareada, aunque ahora debería tener más cuidado llevaba botella en mano y quería beber su interior costara lo que costara. Al llegar arriba choqué unas cuantas veces con la pared antes de encontrar mi habitación. Me detuve apoyándome en el contorno de la puerta, veía una habitación fría, demasiado clara para mi gusto; parecía hospital. Mi cama con un cubrecama color crema, con pequeños hoyuelos en ella. Cortinas blancas, un pequeño cuadro comprado en un remate, un escritorio blanco con un poco de polvo a causa del poco uso.

Di un gran suspiro al entrar a la habitación, me saqué lentamente la ropa mojada mientras tomaba largos sorbos de aquella botella que dejaba un fuerte sabor en mi cuerpo y un agradable ardor en mi garganta. Después de cambiarme de ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior me senté en el suelo colocándome un polerón que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Seguí bebiendo a largos sorbos sacando una pequeña navaja de debajo de la cama, juguetee con ella entre mis dedos; sentía como caía en mi piel mientras una risa salía de mi boca cuando la navaja rozaba cada pedazo de mi antebrazo. Veía las gotas de sangre caer al suelo, bailando pausadamente; boté un poco del licor sobre mi brazo y el ardor que sentía en mi garganta hace un rato comenzó a deplorar en cada llaga. Sentí placer, el dolor de por dentro se apagaba y aunque sabía que aquello duraría unos minutos era una sensación excitante.

Mirando cada mancha de flujo rojizo sobre el suelo, acariciando suavemente cada una de ellas. El sobresalto actuó cuando sentí que algo vibraba en el suelo, media mareada rebusqué entre mi ropa que estaba tirada sobre aquella superficie. Al encontrar mi celular solté una risa sarcástica al ver su nombre en una llamada entrante; recordé cada instante, una cara irónica se formó en mi rostro y contesté respirando hondo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — murmuré seria, con furia aunque con voz poco entendible, líquido cristalino me había comenzado a hacer efecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Si se han dado cuenta no he puesto nombres, prefiero que quede así hasta que sea necesario colocar alguno. Comencé esto hace un par de días, avanzaré a penas pueda. Espero sus reviews, opinen, critiquen. Acepto de todo. <strong>

****_Freak'Jo._


End file.
